Star Wars: Return of the Sith
by Dark Lord of the Geeks
Summary: The Jedi...the Sith, both follow foolish teachings that weaken them. Ever since Darth Bane, the Sith were reduced to a mear shadow. A new Sith Lord seeks to correct this error, and the galaxy shall once again tremble before the true dark side.


**Disclamer: Ok this story takes place outside of the offical star wars story line, Jacen Solo returns from the dark side but before he does he kills Han Solo. Also this takes place out side Darth Kryt who conqeres the galaxy in 130 ABY. I'm not making any money off this so please don't sue me. Anyway I'd probably be too excited to care if George Lucus came to my house and sued me anyway.**

_The Jedi miss led fools; they follow a code that restricts their power. A code that weakens them, though the new order of the sith are just a foolish. The sith weakened by a single fool, Darth Bane, one master and on apprentice is not the way of the sith. Once the sith struck fear into the entire galaxy with legions that could destroy planets and kill hundreds of Jedi. Now the sith simply hide, cower in the shadows planning and never acting. I shall bring power back to the sith, I shall strike fear into the heart of the galaxy, and I shall see the destruction of the Jedi once and for all._

But first I must find those willing to follow me, those who are touched by the force, and those who are willing to learn of it's true nature. I must find ones who have not swallowed the lies of the Jedi, and of the Galactic Alliance. Soon all the galaxy will remember why they fear the power of the dark side, and why they fear the sith, in all their glory.

On the surface of a desert planet stand a man shrouded in darkness, his black, tattered robes dancing with the wind. His hooded face seems like a black void all that can be seen a burning red eyes. The figure breaths in the power of this world, the power that this world represents. And yet this beacon of power is all but forgotten to the galaxy, for this is the cradle of the sith empire. This is Korriban. "Yes it is time to rebuild." The dark figures said. This was the dark lord of the sith Malcor Draxsis. He felt the force pulling him toward conflict, conflict with the Galactic Alliance.

Malcor had come to Korriban, to learn the secrets of the ancient masters. But mostly in vein, the tombs had been stripped clean, and the voices of the dark lords of old had gone silent.

_I should have expected this,_ Malcor thought to himself, _Korriban holds few secrets now, but there is one beacon in the galaxy with much to learn, and much power to be gained_. So Malcor Draxsis made his way to his ship that was at the edge of the valley of the dark lords. His cloak danced behind him, his presence was felt by the creatures of Korriban and they were too frightened to move against him, even on Korriban he was a burning torch of the dark side. Malcor strapped himself into the seat of his small star fighter. He gazed once more at the barren surface of the planet, "I have no more use for this place, at least for now."

And so the star fighter shot off away from Korriban. Malcor then told the nav-computer the destination, he was going to the capital city of the old sith empire. One of the last great centers of knowledge and there from the ashes he would start a new empire, one that would crush the Jedi and the Alliance once and for all.

The Jedi Temple on Coruscant 

Deep in the meditation chamber, Jacen Solo sat deep in his meditation, reflecting in all that had happened, everything that has brought him to this very moment, this day…how on earth did it go so wrong? It seems like only a few days ago that he had fallen to the dark side, nearly become what his grandfather had become. In truth is has nearly been a year since he was brought back. But why did it happen, how did it get so bad that he had to be saved? How could he have been such a fool to think his path was not the same as his grandfather's?

Jacen had been trying to make amends ever since then, always volunteering of the "boring missions" such as diplomacy and being a mediator, they weren't nearly as glamorous as some of the other missions but Jacen felt that he didn't disserve to be in the publics eyes. In away he felt all Jedi should try and stay out of the public eye when ever possible.

Jacen began to think back to his brother, Anakin Solo. Jacen began to remember his brother, he had a strong will, he was calm, and he always did what was right, something Jacen had failed in. Suddenly the door to the meditation chamber had opened and a familiar presence entered the room. "You know I still find it shocking even after these past few years that you can still look at me, Jaina."

Jacen's sister entered the room with her young padawan, Surri. "It's because I can forgive you Jacen. And I think it's time you begin to forgive you self as well."

"Hmm you make it sound so easy. I killed thousands if not millions of people, and I did it by lying to my self. I said it was for the sake of balance and to bring order to the galaxy, but in the end it was my own selfish reasons that brought me to this place. I killed dad with out hesitation, and with our remorse, and if it wasn't for you, Mara, and Uncle Luke I would have killed mom to."

"And yet here you are trying to atone for your mistakes. You have now helped as many people, if not more, as you've hurt." Jaina said calmly.

"Yet one person's death affects many." Jacen said calmly.

"That's true but so does one good deed." Jaina said as slight grin came over her face.

Jacen couldn't help but return the smile, "What's so funny?"

"Jacen we're in our mid forties and yet we've argued like this since we were young children. It's just funny how some thing never seem to change."

Jacen could only smile, his sister was right of course, they had been doing this for so long it seemed almost second nature to them. The door to the meditation room opened again and one of the young padawans ran in and bowed, "Master Jacen, Master Skywalker wishes to see you in the counsel chamber."

"Alright. Well Jaina I guess I'll see you around then."

"Yeah I guess so. I'll argue with you later." And the twins smiled at each other once again.

Jacen then made his way threw the great Jedi Temple, as he walked he saw familiar and unfamiliar faces. It amazed him that the Jedi order had grown so much in the short time since his uncle established the new Jedi order over forty years ago. Jacen finally made it to the counsel chamber. The colossal doors opened and in the chambers he saw not only his uncle but also the entire Jedi counsel. "Come in Jacen." His uncle said warmly.

Jacen looked at the familiar faces, those who symbolized the Jedi order, "Yes Master Skywalker."

Luke simply chuckled at the over formal expression of Jacen, "Jacen, do you know why we have summoned you here?"

"No master I do not."

"We have discussed this subject in detail amongst our selves, and with think you are ready to join the Jedi counsel." Kyp Durron said with a hint of excitement.

"Masters I must object, I fell to the dark side, I've killed innocents, and I even killed my own father."

"Jacen, you have now seen both sides of the force. I have as well, I fell to the dark side once Jacen and yet here I am, I've killed my own father, and I've killed innocents as well. Yet here I am trying to keep others from repeating my mistakes." Luke Skywalker said.

"But you fell under different circumstances." Jacen blurted out.

"But Jacen don't you understand, you know first hand on how terrible the dark side truly is, and you can teach the dangers better then most. Remember Jacen I fell to the dark side also, I killed my brother, and innocents just like your uncle." Kyp said staring deep into Jacen's eyes.

"I need some time to think this over masters, if that's alright with you." Jacen said.

"Oh course. We wish to hear you answer tomorrow." Said another member of the counsel, Surrina.

Jacen bowed and slowly walked out of the counsel chambers. "Do you think he will except Master Skywalker?" Kyp asked.

"I think he's coming to terms with what's he's done. I think he will except." Luke said.

"It seems strange for one to object to being accepted on the Jedi counsel." Surrina said.

"And yet few truly try to atone the way that one dose." Turron, a Twi'lic counsel member said.

"But he is ready to take on the responsibilities of the counsel, and the Jedi will become wiser for it." Luke said.

Jacen made his way down to the sparing rooms, he needed a friend to help him make this, at least in his mind, monumental decision. There he saw his former apprentice, now fully grown and a Jedi Knight, Ben Skywalker. Ben trained with another Knight that Jacen recognized but couldn't place the name. They fought with unimaginable speed quickly parrying attacks and going in with counterattacks.

Jacen waited patiently for the training to end, as the tow combatants looked almost as if they were dancing. The fight was graceful as Ben and the other Jedi Knight were quickly swinging their blades, as they twirled, jumped threw the air, and matched each other blow per blow.

Both Knights were done, their bodies drenched in sweat, they breath heavy, and their legs slightly shaking, so slightly it would be hard for a normal person to see it. They extinguished their lightsabers and bowed. Ben turned to see Jacen and walked up to his old friend, "What brings you here Jacen?"

"Walk with me and I'll tell you." Jacen said with a smile.

"Maybe we should sit huh?" Ben said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Outside the temple Jacen and Ben sat down, "So what is it?" Ben asked.

"The counsel has asked me to join them and I'm not sure if I'm ready."

"Jacen for all your wisdom you don't seem to use it." Ben said with a slight grin.

"Oh, and what do's that me, if I may ask?" Jacen said, with a slightly mocking tone.

"Everyone else has forgiven you, I have, your mother, your sister, and all the Jedi have as well. It's time you forgave yourself. Your not a sith anymore, and I doubt that you ever will be again. I think you should join the counsel, you are powerful and wise, it's time you shared your wisdom with the rest of the Jedi order."

Jacen look at Ben, to think the young, slightly rebellious, man that he trained had become so wise himself. "Thanks Ben, you're a good man." Jacen placed his hand on the young Jedi's shoulder and smiled.

"I didn't say anything you didn't know already, I merely told you the truth beyond your doubt and fear." Ben said returning the smile.

Ziost former capital of the Old Sith Empire 

Malcor stood upon the ruins of the old Sith Empire, here so long ago the Jedi preformed a genocide against the sith race and eliminated them from the face of the galaxy. The call of angry ghosts still echoed across the lonely surface, Malcor took a deep breath as if he was absorbing the power of the planet. _It is time_ Malcor thought _this is where it begins, an empire founded on strength._ Malcor reached into his robes and pulled out an object that resembled a small pyramid. "I beseech you Exar Kun, grant me you knowledge."

The pyramid began to glow and then a small figure appeared, the tiny avatar of Exar appeared, "Greetings oh mighty sith who has found this holocron, I am Exar Kun. I don't have much time since my apprentice Ulic has betrayed me. But rest assure that there is enough power here to quench you thirst."

"Teach me all you know, oh mighty master of the sith." Malcor said as the avatar of the long dead sith lord began to teach him.

_And now from the ashes I shall create a new empire, many shall come and join my cause. The call of power is hard to resist, and the dark side is the ultimate power. Soon the Jedi and the Galactic Alliance shall fall, and the sith shall finally rule the galaxy as they were meant to._


End file.
